Roronoa Zoro
Roronoa Zoro is one of the main characters of the One Piece manga series, written by Eiichiro Oda. Background As a child, Zoro joined a sword-fighting dojo, becoming a pretty skilled swordfighter during his training. He managed to defeat most of the other students, except for the dojo master's daughter Kuina. Zoro tried many times to defeat her, and failed each time, even when using real swords. Eventually, the two learned that they both have the same dream, to become the world's greatest swordsman. The two made a promise to each other that one of them has to become the greatest swordsman. However, Kuina ended up dying after falling down a staircase, angering Zoro. Taking up Kuina's sword alongside his own two swords, inventing the Santoryu fighting style, Zoro decided to become the world's greatest swordsman at all costs for his deceased friend. As an adult, Zoro became one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the East Blue, until he was captured by the Marine Captain Morgan for defending a little girl who was put in danger by his son. Zoro would have been executed by Morgan if not for new pirate Monkey D. Luffy, who rescued him and helped fight off Morgan. In return, Zoro became the first member of Luffy's crew, the Straw Hat Pirates. Powers & Abilities *'Master Swordsmen: '''Zoro is an extremely skilled swordsmen, capable of wielding three swords at once with his Santoryu style, which he himself created. He won the respect of Mihawk, the greatest swordsman in the world, and even got trained by him for two years, and defeated a zombie samurai who, in life, decapitated a dragon with one strike. Even before the start of the series, Zoro had the reputation of the Pirate Hunter of the East Blue. *'Haki: Haki is a power that is contained in all living creatures, though only a few can use it. There are three types of Haki, but Zoro can only use two like the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows Zoro to sense the presence of other people, as well as able to predict enemy attacks. He can also use the Busoshoku Haki though the only Haki he uses nowadays. It covers Zoro's body in invisible armor to increase his defenses, though it can break with enough damage. It can also harden Zoro's body parts to increase their striking power, though Zoro can also infuse it into his swords for extra cutting power. *'Santoryu: '''Zoro's signature fighting style, which relies on wielding two swords in his hands, and one in his mouth. The Santoryu contains many different techniques, such as creating tornados with his swords, firing off cutting blasts of air pressure, dashing slashes that can cut foes to ribbons, and barrages of slashes that can slice clean through buildings. **'Oni Giri: 'With two swings in an “x-cross” pattern, and his mouth-sword trailing behind, Zoro manages to attack from three separate directions in a near-instant. The only way to safely block this maneuver is to intercept Zoro’s swords in the exact moment where the three swords intersect. However, this also requires one to be stronger than Zoro, else he’ll just push through anyways. **'108 Pound Cannon: 'Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one or two, tripling the power of the technique, but with Shusui, the air compressed projectiles instead fuse and become a larger and more powerful, compressed air projectile. This attack seems to be as powerful as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Cannon. **'Streaming Wolf Swords: 'At a close range, Zoro leans toward the opponent, using two of his swords to block the opponent's attacks while twisting his body around as he is continuously moving to approach and dodge other attacks (if there are any) and eventually cutting through the opponent's stomach with the third sword. **'Three Swords Style Ultimate Attack: Three Thousand Worlds: 'Placing two swords together, Zoro starts to spin them round and round, quickly turning himself into a human blender. This move was strong enough to cut through a stone statue the size of a mountain, and send the top half hundreds of feet into the air. *'Nitoryu: 'Another fighting style Zoro can use, which has him use only two swords instead of three. Some of Zoro's Nitoryu techniques include drawing and sheathing both swords to slice through whatever's in front of him, firing gusts of wind from his blades, and piercing his swords into something heavy to hit opponents with it. **'72 Pound Cannon: 'Same principle as the 108 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target instead of one, making it twice as powerful. *'Ittoryu: 'Another fighting style Zoro can use, which only uses one sword. Most of Ittoryu's techniques are for finishing off opponents, due to how much force Zoro usually puts in them. Some of Zoro's Ittoryu techniques are sheathing and drawing his sword for a slash that can cut steel, slashing the target hard enough for them to burst into flames, and a slash meant to cleanly cut targets down the middle for an easy finisher. **'36 Pound Cannon: Same principle as the 108 Pound Cannon This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. Zoro introduced this technique as a very powerful Flying Slash Attack. **'One Sword Style Sword Draw: Lion's Song: '''Sheathing all of his swords, and grasping only one (usually Kuina’s), Zoro gathers his concentration before lunging forward and unsheathing his blade in a blink of an eye. This technique, along with any of its derivatives, serves as Zoro’s go-to for cutting through the hardest of defenses. *'Kyutoryu: 'A special fighting style that partially uses spiritual power and illusions. When Zoro is sufficiently angered, he can manifest a dark aura that grants him four extra arms and two extra faces, tripling his power and giving him nine swords to use. In this state, Zoro could shatter Kaku's strongest attack just by activating the transformation, and defeated Kaku with a single attack. Equipment *'Wado Ichimonji: 'Kuina's old sword, which Zoro was given by Kuina's father after her death. Wado Ichimonji is considered one of the finest swords in the world, sharp enough to cut through steel, and it's usually wielded in Zoro's mouth in combat. *'Sandai Kitetsu: 'A very sharp sword that is said to be cursed, as everyone who's wielded it has met a terrible fate. However, Zoro tested the curse, and his luck managed to surpass it, and he now wields it as part of his Santoryu style. *'Shusui: '''A heavy and very durable sword originally used by the samurai Ryuma. After Zoro defeated Ryuma's zombie in a fight, he was granted Shusui as a reward. The blade is designed to increase the user's destructive power, allowing for much stronger slashes. Feats Strength *Could lift boulders as a child. *Can form winds strong enough to blow away giants by spinning. *Can pick up and throw multi-story buildings *Can cut through iron with ease *Sliced a Pacifista in two. *Physically overpowered eight marines. *Tossed around a building while sustaining heavy injuries. *Deflected a punch from Oars, who was roughly the size of a skyscraper. *Strong enough to knock back a skyscraper sized giants. *Trains with 4 tons while carrying those weights with his thumbs only. *Sliced through steel. *Stopped Neptune's massive trident with nothing but his swords. *Slices a kraken's tail into pieces. *Cuts a galleon ship into two. *Strong enough to get out of Fujitra's gravity, which his gravity can casually bring down three meteorites. *Blocks a blade strike from Pica and clashed with him that creates explosions larger than buildings. *Can slice a mountain-sized rock monster in half with a casualy flying slice. *Along with Luffy, he contributed to an attack that burst a giant hole through a huge tsunami. Speed *Blitzed Captain Morgan. *Can outrun bullets while disappearing, and dodges shotgun bullets at point blank range. *Intercepted cannonballs in mid-flight. *Can keep up with a soru user, who is faster than the eye can track. *Dodged a barrage of pressure blasts. *Can cut cannonballs in mid air. *Dodged a laser beam from Kuma then dodged multiple pad cannon attacks. *Moved faster underwater than a Fishman. *Can swing his swords with such great strength and speed that he can create huge air slashes and tornados. *Can slice up numerous bullets at close range in his fight against Ain. Durability * Survived a slash across the chest from Mihawk. * Defeated Hatchan while losing tons of blood and still recovering from a lethal slash across his abdomen from Mihawk * Survived a lightning bolt hitting him head-on. * Tanked attacks from Oars, a giant. * Proceeds to cut his legs just to free himself from an enemy attack. * Survived having all of Luffy's pain being infused into his body while already heavily injured, courtesy of Kuma's powers. * Kept fighting after getting stabbed in the chest. * Took a body slam from Pica. * Survived 30 million volts of electricity from Enel, comparable to an actual bolt of lightning. * Could block an attack that cut two buildings in half. * Tanked Daz Bones’ building-slicing slashes and buzzsaws. * Tanked the force of Fujitora’s gravity. Skill * Can wield three swords at once. * Trained by the world's greatest swordsman. * Defeated a samurai who decapitated a dragon. * Was offered a position in Baroque Works, and killed the agent who offered him the position. * Decapitated a dragon. * Can easily one-shot a Pacifista. * Killed 100 bounty hunters who work for Baroque Works after outdrinking 12 people. Weaknesses *Low intelligence outside of battle. *Terrible sense of direction. *His left eye seems to be missing, possibly giving him low depth perception. *Kyutoryu requires Zoro to be very angry to use. *Reckless *Tend to take huge amounts of damage in his fights; if an opponent is strong enough to keep up with Zoro for an extended period of time, they could potentially win if they can just outlast him. *CoO Haki has some weaknesses: **If the opponent is too fast or Zoro can’t move, it doesn’t matter if Zoro can predict their moves **He can’t predict random attacks that even the opponent is unaware of **It can lose effectiveness if Zoro loses his concentration Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:One Piece Category:Pirates Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Completed Profiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters